


Beatdown

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 8 Mile AU, M/M, rap battle, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey pulled up his hood as he squinted against the bright lights. He felt the adrenaline pulsing through his body as the beat started.<br/>Time to shred this asshole to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that I promise to work on all the hanging multi-chaps once I get some free time. Here's another short short though.

Mickey pulled up his hood as he squinted against the bright lights. He felt the adrenaline pulsing through his body as the beat started. Time to shred this asshole to pieces.

He turned to look at the man he was up against and he let out a small chuckle as the words slowly started pouring from his mouth.

 

_What the fuck man, you makin this too easy._

_Did you look in the mirror before you came here to see me?_

_White boy red hair, man, the fuck is the world coming to?_

_Did they think it was fair to put me against you?_

_You tall, I'll give you that, but that's about it._

_Yo everybody, how you want me to roast this fresh meat?_

_You comin' in here dressed like a fuckin' sissy_

_Red hair and hand-me-downs, what are you? A fuckin' Weasley?_

_But you know what? I'll be nice. I'ma end my shit right here._

_God knows you need a couple seconds to get your head clear._

 

Mickey grinned as he looked out onto the audience. The shouts and cheers they had for him did things to Mickey's ego. He slowly turned to look at the other guy, confidence faltering slightly as he saw the ginger smiling back.

The other guy cleared his throat, turned to the audience and fucking attacked.

 

_Red hair, gingerbread, yeah I heard it all before._

_Don't you got any new shit anymore?_

_You and your botched tatts, man, you think you're tough_

_When all these people just too scared to say they had enough_

_Yeah they're scared, but not because of you_

_They scared of your father, your brothers and your sister too_

_The Milkoviches rule the Southside and everybody knows it_

_But they don't know, their baby boy here wants to be a poet_

_He talkin' bout my hair, my clothes and fucking Harry Potter_

_But everybody knows you're here only cause you're scared of your father_

 

Mickey listened to the 'Ooohs' of the audience, his own eyebrows raised at the audacity of this kid to throw shit like that at him. Mickey looked the kid's cocky smile and smirked. Time to bring out the big guns.

 

_I ain't afraid of Terry but you better be._

_One look at your gay ass and blood's all that he'll see._

_You probably get on your knees for a couple bucks._

_Sell your ass out on the street for a couple fucks._

_You probably just turned gay cause your dick's so tiny._

_Your girl be like, 'Is it in yet, honey?'_

 

He didn't even let Mickey finish this time.

 

_Yeah, I'm gay. So, what you gonna do?_

_Maybe you're just worried that you might be homo too_

_Yeah, I suck cock, and I'm pretty damn good_

_Too bad your right hand's all you got for your morning wood_

_You talking 'bout people paying me to get on my fucking knees_

_You just jealous. Cause all they do is pay you to fucking leave._

_You're homophobic, too bad, cause you ain't that bad to look at._

_Maybe after I beat your ass here, we can have a little chat._

_That's it, I'm done. There's nothin' more to talk about._

_Me, my red hair and my nine-inch dick are out._

 

_~_

 

Ian wrapped his arms around himself as he stood in the alley near the back entrance of the club. The battle was done ten minutes ago and Ian had the cash prize safely tucked in his pocket. What he didn't understand was what was taking him so long.

A couple more minutes later, Ian grinned as he saw Mickey leaving the club.

"Hey!" Ian yelled, jogging up to Mickey.

"The fuck you want?" Mickey asked, still sore from losing.

"I'm Ian."

"I don't give a shit."

"I wasn't lying, you know."

"The fuck?" Mickey asked, exasperated.

"Maybe after I beat your ass, we can have a little chat?" Ian said.

Mickey frowned as he examined Ian's face. "Fine, but you're paying."

Ian grinned as he rushed to keep up with Mickey.


End file.
